


Under Pressure || Undertale Fanfiction #1

by KaiganYukitama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiganYukitama/pseuds/KaiganYukitama
Summary: Corruption and power - the two things that still stands in the Underground today.Because of the current ruler, the peace and prosperity disappeared from each other. The love and care for everyone was gone, and it seems like there'd be no hope for it to be rebuilt... or reset.Until... a child arrived. Would the child be able to save the Underground from its current state and let all humans and monsters breathe?It's from two years ago, and I'm already back at it! XD
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, before a human fell, where peace and prosperity reigns all over the surface and the underground, the monarchy of the underground, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, along with their crowned prince, Asriel, celebrated the coming of the 2nd child. They've announced it all over the underground. From newspapers to the telegrams, the monsters graced in joy and happiness.

Two months after, the 2nd child was born. This time, Queen Toriel is the one who gets to name her baby prince. She called it "Aster".

Aster is a kind, humble child who acts like he's not part of the monarchy, but rather acts like a normal person. He wakes up early, eats bread and coffee instead of all the pastry he wants, and he likes to go into Snowdin more often. At the time, he was more socially attached to everyone than his own parents, which King Asgore and Queen Toriel were happy about.

After 35 years of reign, the current King and Queen of unerground finally retired to their New Home, eventually leading to Prince Asriel taking over the throne.

King Asriel is more focused on improving social status and preserving Human-Monster relations. He even had a visit to the United States just to talk to the US President about buying agricultural materials in exchange for magical materials. Once again, the Dreemurr family has stamped a legacy in Underground's history.

But then, an accident happened. A celebration involving a tree planting ceremony had led to the early death of King Asriel. One of the platforms where he was standing suddenly fell down due to a faulty and rusty mechanism holding the whole stage. Therefore, he died at a very young age and the whole Underground mourned.

A week later, King Aster took over the throne. This time, he ruled with terror. He ordered everyone to start work and for those who didn't have a job or doesn't work at all must be punished barbarically.

The underground became a place of inevitable corruption and an unjust system. King Aster even broke ties with the surface and ordered his men to ready their arms anytime for battle.

The people were disgusted by the image of the underground. They want to go out, but King Aster ordered everyone not to go out of the underground, or face death.

He even ordered the expansion of Waterfall and the Capital, therefore eliminating all who once lived on the lands and replacing them with taller buildings in order to secure a workforce that is not even necessary.

Truly, everyone was under pressure.


	2. Start..

Four years later, a human fell into a hole in the feet of Mt. Ebott. The human's name is Frances.

Frances, all confused and hurt, followed a dark path that led her into a golden flower named Flowey, which is Asriel's immortal alter ego.

Flowey:  
Howdy! I'm Asr- I mean F-Flowey! Flowey the flower! And you must be a human. Hmm...we don't get much attention on humans and you must be a first timer. Things is different and completely screwed here!

Frances:  
Uhh...should I be worried about this?

Flowey:  
Actually, no. Okay yes! [almost in tears] I can't take it anymore. The place is a piece of sh*t and we can't get out! We need you, to fight him...

Frances:  
Oh poor thing!

Flowey:  
Nope...we are all a poor thing.

Frances:  
What do you mean by "we"?

Flowey:  
Oh wait...MOM!!

A tall figure emerged from a distant door..

???:  
What's wrong my---oh my! A human!

Frances:  
Hi?

Toriel:  
Hello. I'm Toriel Dreemurr. And welcome to the underground!

Suddenly, a big figure rushed into the area as well.

Asgore:  
Honey, have you seen my-- human?

Flowey:  
I know right? Anyways, my bro might spot you two somewhere! Bring her inside!

Toriel and Asgore gave Frances a blanket and immediately brought her inside the ruins. Toriel showed her the puzzles, but worries that it might be too complex for her, so they used their magic teleportation instead to skip all of it.

They went inside what it seems to be a house with less style than Frances would suspect. Toriel and Asgore gave her a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie.

Toriel:  
So what's your name, my dear?

Frances:  
I'm Frances.

Toriel:  
Oh what a nice name. Frances.

Asgore:  
I am Asgore and she is Toriel. We were once the ruler of this kingdom, and we both retired, because our back hurts.

Frances:  
Wow. I guess you're a nice ruler. Funny how I used to think that you were all based on a fictional story or a myth, but now that I'm here, I think I'm already wrong.

Toriel:  
Well...relax and feel like you're in home.

Frances stood up and observed the books.

Frances:  
What is this book?

Toriel:  
Oh that? That is the Seven Seas of Rhye. It tells the story of how great and powerful a leader would be, deliberately annexing all of the surface's waters.

Frances:  
Oh...what about that one?

Asgore:  
That is the Lily of the Valley. A book about the love and affection of one being to another. That's how I met Toriel. We just saw the book and we both picked up the same book, and we held hands.

Frances later saw a book different from the rest of the books in the bookshelf, while the rest of the books have tags and colors from all the parts, the book that she saw is torn, the pages are all dusty, and the book cover is all but damaged.

Frances:  
What is this?

Asgore:  
...the book of thoughts. It is where all magic forms are labeled and had instructions that tells them how to do it. It is the last copy. Every copy of its own was destroyed by King Aster, our ruler.

Frances:  
Who is he?

Toriel:  
He is our second son. He ascended to the throne after our first son died from an accident. Unlike Asriel, he is ruthless. He cares for everything he ever owns only. He calls himself as the chief of all Boss Monsters. He insulted, oppressed every people in the underground. Back then, it was a place for everything. From happiness to just peace and prosperity. And now, look at what he did. I can't believe that in all years of believing that he's gonna be a great king because of his personality, it bit the dust.

Frances:  
I-I'm sorry. What can I do to help?

Asgore:  
A prophecy was told long after he seated at the throne, that a foreign being, not known to monsterkind, is someday going to save us from all this suffering with just his SOUL as his weapon of choice, and destroy the merciless and unruly.

Toriel and Asgore looked at each other with wide eyes, then quickly stared at Frances.

Frances:  
It can't be. I'm just a child!

Toriel:  
You are the prophecy.

Frances:  
No! I can't be! I just fell down!

Asgore:  
I know this feels wrong, but it has to be you! You can do this! We, the people of the underground, believe. In the meantime, get some rest. You look like you had a busy day.

That night, Asgore introduced her into her room, where Asriel used to sleep. He waved the dusty blanket and gently put them in the mattress. He quickly turned on the nightlight.

Asgore:  
Goodnight...

Frances:  
Goodnight, father.

5 hours later, Frances quickly woke up and went into the bookshelf where she picked up the book of thoughts. She found a way how to teleport. She did the ritual, but she was suddenly found by Asgore and Toriel.

Asgore:  
Frances, NO!!!

Toriel:  
STOP!!

Frances:  
I'm sorry, but I can't be the one in the prophecy!

She quickly teleported out of the house.

Frances woke up in a pile of snow. Unable to navigate where she is, she followed the path. From there she heard a footstep, and a branch breaking. She quickly turned around, but just right before she even turned back, a dark figure appeared on her. Scared by the voice, she didn't move, not even a little.

???:  
 **HUMAN, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW P--** ah screw it.

The black figure suddenly turned into a skeleton that looks like he had a really bad time at his job.

???:  
i mean, my jokes aren't as funny as it looks. anyways, i'm sans. sans the skeleton, and you must be frances. i've been watching you since the very start.

Frances:  
Uhh...why is that again?

Sans:  
because, the prophecy tells you of it.

Frances:  
I am not from the prophecy!!

Sans:  
are you sure? well, ching chong all ya want, but that's what the prophecy has told us.

Frances:  
Can you please tell me who created the prophecy?

Sans:  
uhh...oh it's papyrus. better get going.

Frances:  
Papyrus?

Papyrus:  
SANS!! WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!?!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'LL HURT YOU AND ME!?!? WE'LL ALL BE DEAD!

Sans:  
easy pap. i just met someone. calm your bones away.

Papyrus:  
HOO-MAN??!

Sans:  
yep.

Frances knew that this wasn't a threat to her life. Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus brought her into their home in the Boss Tenement in the destroyed Snowdin.


	3. Snowdintime of the Year

Sans and Papyrus's home is dirty. There's pile of bills everywhere, and sticky socks that were seemed unbearable to smell are all over the room. Frances wasn't satisfied, but she can't say anything because she might intrude their good intentions.

Sans:  
here it is. home sweet home.

Papyrus:  
GOSH, ALL THE BILLS WE HAVE TO PAY. WAIT WHAT IS THAT?

Papyrus picked up a notice paper, and shocked to see what's the content:

> **_Seventeen days? And you_ **   
>  **_still can't pay? Unbelievable!_ **   
>  **_You can't stay like this forever!_ **   
>  _**Get a life, you pile of bones and** _ _**horsesh** _ _***ts!** _   
>  **_You have 1 month, so beat it!_ **   
>  **_-_ ** **_Grillby_ **

Sans:  
well i guess we're moving out.

Papyrus:  
SANS! YOU DIDN'T PAY THE BILLS, DID YOU?

Sans:  
uhhh...yeah?

Papyrus:  
THEN WHAT IS THIS PILE OF BILLS!? IT'S LIKE AN OVERFLOWING JUNK MAIL!

Sans:  
i paid it with play-money. still worth it.

Papyrus, all in torment, finally rushed out his anger to Sans.

Papyrus:  
SAAAANNSSS!!!! YOU F*CKING IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!? YOU COULD RISK OUR LIFE THANKS TO YOU!

Sans:  
hey, it was just for fun. i've missed the old days, i've never had fun for like 7 years! c'mon, bro! you know you still had that fun!

Papyrus:  
FOR PASTA'S SAKE, SANS! CAN YOU PLEASE LET GO OF THIS JUST FOR FUN BULLSH*T? THIS IS THE REALITY YOU'RE LIVING, SO STOP PRETENDING TO BE THAT OLD PERSON!!!

Frances, in between the argument, told the two to stop fighting.

Frances:  
Please stop!! Both of you!

Sans and Papyrus:  
Hmm?

Frances:  
I know it's none of my business, but please can you all two stop fighting? I know this has been a tough situation, but I think we can work this out! No more fights! I can't stand any people who has anger issues towards each other.

Sans and Papyrus both sighed in relief and apologized each other.

Frances:  
Asgore and Toriel were right. It was all under pressure! And the only way to solve this is by fulfilling the prophecy. *sigh* I think I'm ready..

As soon as she said that, Frances noticed that something is glowing inside her chest. It seems like something is resonating from her heart. It's her SOUL, lighting up as a response to her new mission.

Sans:  
you had a soul.

Papyrus:  
COULD IT BE HER NOW?

Sans:  
i-i think so...

Frances:  
Guys! W-What is this?

After a few minutes, the SOUL stopped glowing.

Sans:  
the prophecy is true. you are the one. you're the only one who can stop us from all this suffering. we need you...to bring back peace and prosperity. and you need us...to get out.

Papyrus:  
PLEASE BE OUR HERO.

Frances hugged both Sans and Papyrus with the words:

**_I WILL.._ **

Frances remembered some of her old techniques back at the surface, and some tricks that she saw at the book of thoughts, so she combined both of them, and the results were promising. Her SOUL is filled with DETERMINATION. Sans and Papyrus called out their friend and their trusted security guard, Undyne, to teach her some of the things for attacking.

Sans:  
hi, undy...so uhh yeah...ya need to come in here right now. there's some unusual guest in our house...ya need to teach her tricks.

Undyne:  
OH PFFT!! I DON'T DO TRICKS, THAT'S FOR CIRCUSES!

Sans:  
eh no...i mean fighting tricks! ya used to do while you're in the royal guard academy?

Undyne:  
OH NYAH! SORRY!! I'LL COME IN THERE!

Undyne arrived, aboard her scooter.

Undyne:  
So what seems to be the--- *GASPS LOUDLY AS 34 decibels* a human! Stay back! You don't fear me, you little demon!

Papyrus:  
PSST! NO UNDYNE! SHE'S OUR FRIEND! SHE IS THE PROPHECY!

Frances:  
I-I'm not sure where I'm going with this..but you gotta believe me!

Undyne:  
ugh..fine she's a pretty big child anyways.

Frances:  
Who says I'm big?

Undyne:  
Me?

Toriel:  
Alright! Stop the epic nonsense!

Papyrus:  
Lady Toriel? Glad to see you! It's been a long time.

Sans:  
hey toriel. i'm down here!

Toriel:  
Hello to you too, Sans and Papyrus. Yes, Papyrus it's been a long time. It's a hard thing to do all the caring for Asriel. Me and Asgore are, as everyone is still doing, working.

Undyne:  
Can we start?

Papyrus:  
Oh yeah right sure! LET'S START! AS IF NO ONE FROM THE POLICE FORCE NOTICED THE COMMOTION THAT'S HAPPENING HERE!

Sans:  
alright, calm down.

Frances was trained hard by her friends, becoming a true warrior that was labeled in the prophecy.

Frances still kept her soul very determined, and despite her childish ways, she still kept her straight face.

Sans:  
*yawns* i'mma call it a night.

Toriel:  
I mean look it's pretty late.

Frances:  
And I still can't sleep.

Undyne:  
Everyone! Let's call it a night! We need to sleep.

Papyrus:  
OH WAIT BEFORE EVERYONE SLEEPS, I'D LIKE TO INVITE Y'ALL INTO THIS KARAOKE NIGHT AT THE RESTAURANT ACROSS GRILLBY'S. WANNA COME?

Frances:  
Oh sure I'd like that.

Toriel:  
Okay, don't hurt yourself. Pap, don't let her be killed.

Papyrus:  
I WON'T! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GUARANTEE YOU THAT SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT IN MY ARMS! AS IF, AGAIN, NO ONE WILL NOTICE THE GATHERING.

Sans:  
deep.

Sans, Undyne, and Toriel went home and Papyrus and Frances went into that restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, there were so many hecklers calling out the singers at the stage. Papyrus can still imagine the bad essence of the atmosphere around it.

Papyrus:  
Hmm..seems fishy. Be careful around these parts.

Then suddenly a flamboyant, sexy robot appeared on the stage as the announcer says her name - **METTATON**

Everyone cheered in her name as the hecklers left the restaurant. Mettaton sang flamboyantly, letting the others join the party.

Frances:  
Woah! She's flamboyant and not bad for a singer. She somewhat looked like that one rock legend in the surface...umm....Freddie Mercury!

Papyrus:  
Wait! So you're saying that she's the Underground's Freddie Mercury?

Frances:  
Uhh...I think so.

Papyrus:  
Then I'm flattered.

Mettaton sang her final song.

Mettaton:  
Thank you for singing along, my darlings! Now it's time I make another attack on the king. Roll the tracks!

As the tape rolled, music from the speakers can be heard, with a harmonic sequence of piano and guitar at the begining.

While she was singing, Frances listened to the song as it reaches peak.

> _**You suck my blood like a leech** _   
>  _**You break the law and you breach** _   
>  _**Screw my brain till it hurts** _   
>  _**You've taken all my money - you still want more,** _
> 
> _**Misguided old mule** _   
>  _**With your pigheaded rules** _   
>  _**With your narrow-minded senate who are fools of the first division-** _
> 
> _**Death on two legs -** _   
>  _**You're tearing me apart,** _   
>  _**Death on two legs** _   
>  _**You never had a heart** _
> 
> _**Kill joy, Bad guy,** _   
>  _**Big talking, Small fry** _   
>  _**You're just an old barrow-boy** _   
>  _**Have you found a new toy to replace me,** _   
>  _**Can you face me -** _
> 
> _**But now you can kiss my ass goodbye** _
> 
> _**Feel good, are you satisfied** _
> 
> _**Do you feel like suicide (I think you should)** _   
>  _**Is your conscience all right** _   
>  _**Does it plague you at night,** _   
>  _**Do you feel good - Feel good!** _

Papyrus:  
It was a good song!

Frances:  
Yeah! Underrated at the surface! I'm disappointed at humans.

Papyrus:  
Welp. It's getting late. We need to rest easy to be ready tomorrow.

Frances:  
Yeah. I think we should.

Frances and Papyrus went back into the Tenement and rested their soles.


	4. Waterfall

The next day, Frances woke up in the hopes of a delightful new day, but as it turns out, it's not. Sans and Papyrus started arguing once again about the bills that they're gonna pay.

Papyrus:  
WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THE BILLS NOW!?!?

Sans:  
pfft. throw them away?

Papyrus:  
EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU'RE JUST WORKING LIKE A BAG OF USELESS BONES! CAN'T EVEN PAY THE RENT!

Sans:  
relax. it's gonna be fine.

Papyrus:  
THEN WHAT'S THE REASON I SHOULDN'T FREAK OUT?

Frances:  
Full paid.

Papyrus:  
W-WHAT?

Frances:  
I've paid it all by myself. Turns out it only costs a half of my current allowance. 23Gs.

Papyrus:  
Wow. T-that's very kind of you. But you're our guest!

Frances:  
Nah it doesn't matter. All that matters now is how are we gonna stop your King Aster from hurting all of you again.

Papyrus:  
There's a friend of mine who's likely not gonna help a person that he doesn't know, but as soon as he get to know you a little or he's just in a mood for meeting new people, he might.

Frances:  
Who is this friend?

Papyrus:  
Napstablook. Pretty sure he works at a wheat retail store at the Waterfall. We can go check him out.

Frances:  
Sure.

Frances, Sans, and Papyrus packed their things, went out of the Tenement, and boarded the train to Eastern Waterfall, the capital of the said name.

While inside the train, Frances saw the view of the whole Underground and it's whole state. A dystopia full of misfits, criminals, and outcasts.

Frances:  
So this is the whole Underground, huh?

Sans:  
yeah. we're used to it.

Frances:  
What's that tall structure over there?

Papyrus:  
That's the palace. That's where King Aster lives.

Frances:  
Hmm...can I tell you something?

Papyrus:  
Sure what is it?

Frances:  
What really happened here? I mean, before I fell into this place, I saw pictures of friendships with all of you and all of us. But why did it turn to this?

Papyrus:  
*sighs*...King Aster is the second son of Toriel and Asgore. He was ascended the throne when King Asriel died from an accident. Unlike Aster, King Asriel is a kind king. He's like our father. He can invite everyone for dinner, he has friends on the surface, and even act like he's not really a king, but rather a normal person. He's not ruthless, and even respects your manners. When Sans and I went to his palace, we ate there with no formality! We had to apologize, but instead of forgiving us, he did the same thing and enjoyed it! He's a fun king to be honest. I guess we will never feel the same thing again without him...good old days.

Frances:  
Wow. I- I can't imagine how good he was.

Papyrus:  
Yeah..

The train stopped at the station and as they went out, Papyrus stopped Frances for a moment.

Papyrus:  
Hold it, Frances. You're gonna need a disguise. Here you go, take this.

Papyrus gave her a beret to keep her identity hidden to others. As she looked up, she was mesmerized by the place.

Frances:  
What the...

Sans:  
hey, language there. i almost caught you.

Frances:  
Th-- This is Waterfall!?

Papyrus:  
Eh. Just the capital. The rest of this place is trash. She may look heavenly, but trust me - it's not gonna be.

The Eastern Waterfall was full of colorful lights flashing all over the place. It was the main business district in all of the Underground. People go here to mostly trade, while others are here just to take what they need or want to take.

Frances:  
I'm... imagining something.

Papyrus:  
What are you trying to?

Frances:  
It's like... New York? It kinda looks like New York in my posters.

Sans:  
i dunno new york, but i think it ain't like this.

Papyrus:  
Now... we need to go to Napstablook's place.

As they were walking, they saw a big billboard of the many faces soaring on top of one of the towers. They saw his face there.

Frances:  
Huh. Looks like your Napstablook is now popular.

Papyrus:  
Oh God. He's doing one of those roasting things again.

Sans:  
what do you mean?

Papyrus:  
I forgot to tell you, he's not just a wheat retailer. He's also a known comedian around these parts. He has roasted a couple of guys here. I'm pretty sure he's in for a lot of trouble again.

Sans:  
but hey! it's a roast! you can't get in trouble for that because they have to treat that as a joke! and he's not the only guy who's gonna burn!

Papyrus:  
You're right... we better get inside. Umm... Frances, you might wanna cover your ears. The jokes inside are inappropriate.

Frances followed and covered her ears. They got inside the location of Napstablook. While inside, they saw him up at the stage along with Aaron, Moldbygg, Temmie, and Shyren. Actually, the name of the event was dedicated to Woshua.

It was his turn to light up the moods of the people there. As he grabbed the microphone, he gave a big sigh and finally gave his words.

> **_How ya_ ** **_doin'_ ** **_, Waterfall?_ **
> 
> **_Here I am again with_ ** **_Moldbygg_ ** **_. Nice work, you unf*_ ** **_ckable_ ** **_gelatin._ **
> 
> **_I learned something tonight._ ** **_Woshua_ ** **_is the name you give your son if you want him to grow up as a cleaner and be an a**hole at the same time._ **
> 
> Woshua started to show gestures of laughter, because he can't produce an expression through his face. The crowd started to laugh as well.
> 
> **_What's up, Aaron? You kept flexing in front of everybody, not even girls. You look like_ ** **_a bouncer for seahorse strip clubs!_ **
> 
> Aaron soon started to shake, trying to hold his laughter.
> 
> **_Let's give a round of applause to our guest of_ ** **_honor_ ** **_, Mr. Woshua the janitor._ **
> 
> The crowd cheered and soon clapped their hands for him.
> 
> **_Woshua is actually my neighbor in a village at Uptown Waterfall, which was a pretty safe neighborhood until you f*_ ** **_cking_ ** **_moved in._ **
> 
> **_Temmie_ ** **_, what's up! You look like the cat of a distressed owner! You look like a blind kid tried to draw Whiskers the Cat._ **
> 
> Temmie tried to hide her laughter, and clapped her hands.
> 
> **_Shyren_ ** **_! How ya doin', baby? Nice job working for a beauty salon! How's that_ ** **_going_ ** **_for you?_ **
> 
> The crowd were kept amused at all the roasts Napstablook did.
> 
> **_But seriously, though. I hope everyone here is happy, and finally got what they want... except for Woshua. He's already clean like King Aster._ **

Everyone else in the room tried to cover their mouths because of the harshest jokes tonight. Finally, Napstablook bid goodnight to everyone and the event was finally over.

Papyrus, Sans, and Frances went to the backstage to meet Napstablook.

Papyrus:  
Nappy! Sup, my man!

Napstablook showed his face of disappointment.

Napstablook:  
[sigh] What do you want? I don't have time to give you another hit, okay?

Sans:  
nope. it's not that, nappy.

Napstablook:  
Then what is it?

He suddenly saw Frances behind Sans and Papyrus.

Napstablook:  
What the... is that--

Papyrus:  
SHUSH! Be quiet. They do not know him yet as a human.

Napstablook looked everywhere to see if there are no monsters listening to them.

Napstablook:  
Alright... what do you want?

Papyrus:  
We need a safe passage to Uptown Waterfall.

Napstablook:  
Seriously? You really don't wanna go beyond that point.

Frances:  
But you said that you lived there.

Napstablook:  
That's a joke! It's part of my act.

Sans:  
well then, what do we do?

Napstablook:  
You don't. The things that are happening here right now... you can't fix it.

Frances then touched Napstablook on his head.

Frances:  
I am here to help you.


	5. The Great Uptown Showdown

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Capital lies a palace where King Aster and his servants and associates live. Many of them, men and women, are forced to do works for the king, including silencing those who oppose him, destroying the nature of the Underground, and intimidating the people who are still not used to their new normal.

The palace is full of shining gemstones, some of which are not discovered at the surface. A dining room with a table full of fresh food, all cooked delicately by the orders of King Aster.

King Aster established himself as the only ruler who can save his people from any danger by the humans. No one knows for sure why did he change his personality from being a good boss monster just as his brother was. He became akin to his ego and everyone is forced to accept his delusions.

Back in Waterfall, Napstablook is still not sure if he should trust Frances. She is a human, and humans are their number one enemy.

Napstablook:  
A- Are you sure that I can trust you?

Papyrus:  
You should! She's the prophecy!

His eyes widened as he heard the prophecy again. It seems that he's almost convinced of her, as the prophecy is the only hope for the Underground to stand up and rebuild their magic again.

Napstablook:  
Hmm... fine. I'll take you. But I will warn you... Uptown Waterfall is full of bad guys. This city right here is the safe zone. That place is just worse than more things to come. I swear.

Sans:  
don't worry. i'm sure she can handle it. you were trained, remember?

Frances:  
Yeah... but I don't wanna hurt anybody.

Papyrus:  
What? Why?

Frances:  
It's just not my thing. It feels so wrong...

Sans:  
welp. you can always try and compensate them to not hurt you. if it doesn't... then all hell must break loose, kiddo. unless, if you wanna have a bad time, then it's your choice.

Napstablook:  
[Oh lord... had I been born in Uptown, I'd never have to deal with these guys. Screw it...]

They all agreed to pass the far reaches of Waterfall. Napstablook escorted them into his pickup truck by letting Frances inside his ghostly figure so nobody would notice that they're carrying what they perceive as a demon to them. They pretended to be cool as they passed around a walking mob of monsters around them.

As they reached the truck, Napstablook started his truck. Frances and Sans lied to the back of the truck while Papyrus seated in the front seat. Napstablook drove around Waterfall. The distance was so long, the three had to take a nap while he's driving. The road was so breezy, it's comfortable. Napstablook played a soothing music on his radio.

Napstablook:  
Feeling comfy? Yeah, you have to.

Three hours later, they finally reached Uptown Waterfall. As expected, the streets are empty. The cold wind kept blowing around the area, and there was little to no light that was shining. Statues of boss monsters adorn the regions of the place. From a distant, gushing waterfalls can be heard. The atmosphere was so eerie, that they were scared to even go through it just to get to the other side.

They took a walk. Frances is still wearing her beret so she cannot be spotted.

Papyrus:  
Æugh... This place seems to be not so good.

Napstablook:  
What I've already told you, man.

Sans:  
i dunno. seems like a fine place.

Frances:  
I've got a very bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, they've heard stomping sounds. They stopped for a moment and looked around, but they saw nothing. They kept walking, but everytime they take a step, the same noise is heard over and over again.

Papyrus:  
Huh? Who is that?

Sans:  
dude... someone's in here. now i'm getting chills over my back.

Napstablook:  
Get some rest, next time. Your back is almost falling apart. Maybe it's because you always chug the ketchup at that restaurant in Downtown.

Frances:  
Cold packs will do.

The stomping stopped. A deep and rough voice was suddenly heard.

> **_WHAT_ ** **_IS THIS?! HAVE I ALREADY TOLD YOU... NO HUMANS ALLOWED._ **
> 
> **_IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE JURISDICTIONS OF THE UNDERGROUND._ **
> 
> **_YOU MUST STAND TRIAL BY THE COURTS OF THE GREAT KING ASTER!_ **

Frances:  
Show yourself! I'm not afraid!

> **_NO ONE SHALL PASS ME! I AM THE GATEKEEPER! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN... AND WHEN I DO, I WILL BE FRIENDS WITH HIM!!!_ **

Frances kept shouting her command.

Frances:  
Show yourself!!!!!

The deep voice laughed and it stopped. It revealed himself to them.

Frances:  
What the...

Papyrus:  
Oh...

Sans:  
get a load of this guy.

Napstablook:  
Oh look! IT'S A DUMMY. It's a dummy guys. No need to be scared!

It's the Mad Dummy, and he's not happy.

Mad Dummy:  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING SCOURING UPON MY TERRITORY!?

Sans:  
we just need to pass dude, chillax. it's not like we're going to be doing something terrible.

Mad Dummy:  
NEVER!!!!

*Mad Dummy does not tolerate anybody.

Sans:  
what a low-life, am i right???

Napstablook:  
F- Frances, deal with it!

Frances:  
But I don't fight.

Sans:  
try compensation, like i said!

Frances:  
But he's rogue!

Papyrus:  
Oh come on! He's just a freaking dummy!

Mad Dummy:  
I'LL SCARE THE LIVING SH*T OUT OF YOUR SOUL!!

Papyrus:  
Okay! You need to settle down!

Frances slowly walked towards him, but the Mad Dummy just kept turning red.

Mad Dummy:  
I CAN'T STAND YOUR FACE! I CAN'T STAND NOBODY'S FACE!!

Frances talked to the Mad Dummy, but he just kept spitting out his utter digust to her. No one's great about this.

Mad Dummy:  
Foolish, foolish. FOOLISH!!

His companions sent her his attack. Frances evaded swiftly. She tried talking to him again, but that doesn't seem to work.

Mad Dummy:  
I'D RATHER TALK TO MYSELF ON A FANCY MIRROR THAN LOOK AT YOUR BLANK FACE!! YOU LOOK LIKE A MORSE CODE!

Frances:  
Please stop...

He kept shooting his magical powers and his comments against Frances. He doesn't show signs of stopping.

Napstablook:  
My God, when is this guy's gonna be over?

Frances still kept on talking.

Frances:  
We just want to be friends...

Mad Dummy:  
THESE GUYS ARE THE WORSE!! YOU'RE ALL FIRED! YA' HEAR ME???

His companions walked out with a grinning face. They thought they would now get their first salary from him.

Mad Dummy:  
USELESS!! I DON'T NEED THEM! I'VE GOT KNIVES!!

Mad Dummy threw his knife at Frances. She was able to evade it, as she was evading every other things the Mad Dummy has been throwing at her.

Mad Dummy:  
I'M... OUT OF KNIVES, DAMN IT. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE'RE GONNA STAY HERE FOREVER AND EVER!!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I'M JUST A DUMMY!!!

Suddenly, there was rain. The Mad Dummy was hurt from all the rain.

Mad Dummy:  
WHAT THE-- WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS... ACID?? SCREW IT, I'M OUTTA HERE. I'M WATCHING Y'ALL.

After the Mad Dummy left, the rain stopped. They saw Napstablook from above, descending. Apparently through his tears, it brought out rain.

Frances:  
What... how?

Napstablook:  
This is your fight, but I can't stand you struggling. The Mad Dummy is better off without his captives anyway. We better move.

Afterwards, the dark eerie atmosphere turned into a gentle one. Lights from above started to twinkle, and the path became visible. Echo Flowers started blooming, waiting for someone to tell their story. The curse that was Mad Dummy's presence was broken.

Frances, Napstablook, Papyrus, and Sans felt a little bit of relief as everything starts to get calm. Uptown Waterfall wasn't so bad after all.

Frances:  
I- It's beautiful.

Napstablook:  
Yeah... I've never seen this part of the place.

Sans:  
so smooth.

Papyrus:  
You said it...

They kept walking through the visible path. They were certain that there'd be no more danger ahead of them...


	6. Another Side of the World

As they walked past the entrance where they confronted the Mad Dummy, they felt relief as they looked around the area. A cool breeze that is caused by the water vapor around the gushing waterfalls made them feel that it's just like home.

They never thought that Waterfall would be as beautiful as this.

Frances:  
Wow. I never thought that King Aster would be able to preserve this.

Sans:  
well... from our perspective, it's not always like this.

Napstablook:  
Whatever you do to a land, life will find a way to thrive. Here it is. Statues everywhere, but nature kept growing. Amazing.

Papyrus:  
I wish I moved here.

Sans:  
with me, right?

Papyrus:  
Of course, Sans! Why not?

Sans:  
[damn it.] nothing.

As unanticipated, they saw a strange light from afar. As they got close to it, the light started to morph into four rectangular shapes. Apparently, the light was coming from a house.

Sans:  
is that... a house?

Frances:  
It looks like it...

Napstablook:  
Should we check it?

Papyrus:  
What do you think, Frances?

Frances:  
Let's check it.

They went in front of the door of the unknown house and they knocked. The door opened, only to reveal an old tortoise wearing a pith helmet. It seems that he's not able to open one of his eye.

...:  
Can I help ya'?

Frances:  
A- Are you the only person living in Waterfall?

...:  
Yeah... why have you asked?

Frances:  
Can we come in?

The person let them inside his house. He let them sit in the couch, as he offers them tea and crackers.

...:  
It's unusual to see people go here. I am Gerson, by the way.

Papyrus:  
Wonderful to see you, Gerson.

Sans:  
yeah, same.

Napstablook:  
Me too.

Frances:  
It's nice to meet you too, Gerson. Anyways, we just want to check if there are any people in here, since you're the only light on our path... so might as well see.

Gerson:  
Wa ha ha! You're all creeps, eh?

Papyrus choked a bit on the tea that he's drinking.

Napstablook:  
What? No! We're just joining Frances in her endeavours.

Frances:  
Hey!

Sans:  
we just wanna speak up to king aster. to let us live the lives we've once had... before him.

Gerson:  
If only would that be so easy, younglings. Give up now. King Aster will continue until he had enough of it. His arrogance and his incompetence will bring us down. If there's hope, then that is by dying.

Frances couldn't believe what Gerson said to their faces.

Sans:  
well... why can't we?

Gerson:  
Because I've done that. All my life, I've been fighting to preserve our lively tradition; the happiness we've made ourselves while being underground. But there's not much that I can do. Nobody believed me. The world turned itself upside down.

Papyrus:  
Well what about the prophecy?

Gerson:  
Oh that? There's nothing I know of it. Maybe... an angel will descend from the surface and bring us the peace and prosperity we've been longing for. That's what the tablets curtailed by the waterfalls say. The hell could I know that angel. Like I said... no hope.

Suddenly, Frances' SOUL glowed again.

Frances:  
What... what happened again?

Gerson:  
Your SOUL. An angel... with a SOUL! You are!

Frances:  
That's what I was about to ask you. What is my SOUL doing?

Gerson:  
Kid... do this for all of us.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. Gerson got up from his chair to open it. As he turned the doorknob and opened the door, a fish-like person appeared.

Sans:  
wait a minute... what are you doing here?

It turns out, it was Undyne.

Gerson:  
Oh Undyne! Didn't expect you to come in such late time!

Undyne:  
Oh hey!

Frances:  
Wait... how did you arrive in here???

Undyne:  
I forgot to tell you! I live here. My house is not far away from here. I saw your fight with Mad Dummy though.

Frances:  
Why didn't you help us?

Undyne:  
Because it was hilarious! I can't even bother your fight because I was respecting it, and everything Mad Dummy is saying is so stupid!!

Sans:  
to be honest, it was kinda hilarious.

Gerson:  
What do you want, still?

Undyne:  
Umm... I was gonna check you out. See if Frances is still okay.

Frances:  
I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm just gonna need a little breathing room outside. Also explore this area. I'll be seeing you later.

Sans:  
alright, take care.

Papyrus:  
Be careful!

Napstablook:  
See ya' later!

Gerson:  
Be alert!

Frances got up her chair and went outside to explore and try to calm her mind from the anxiety of everyone counting on her. Little did anyone know that Frances was having frequent anxiety attacks. She's getting scared as she gets closer to the Capital, the administrative area where King Aster is.

As she explored the area, she found countless monsters around her. She approached them one by one to make friends. Luckily, these monsters are peaceful and just wanted their happy lives back.

The people of Uptown Waterfall have never heard of the threat of the surface creatures, because the news never gets to them. All they know is that the life they once had was gone. Frances kept worrying as she sees more creatures in despondency.

From afar, she saw a restaurant. She entered and discovered that there are many people eating. She sat on a bar stool. From there, she met the bartender who was all made of fire.

...:  
What do you want?

Frances was soon confused.

Frances:  
A- Are you alright?

...:  
Yeah. What else would you think?

Frances:  
Y- You're... on fire.

...:  
I am! This is my true form!

Suddenly, someone came. It was Sans, who followed her since she got out of Gerson's house.

Sans:  
waddup, kiddo.

Frances:  
Sans! I didn't know you were coming also.

Sans:  
oh you know me.

He greeted Frances, then turned his face to the bartender.

Sans:  
grillby...

Grillby:  
Hello, Sans. I didn't expect to have your rent be paid on time.

Sans:  
thanks to her, we're now off the goods.

Grillby:  
You never changed. You still are the same stupid skeleton that I know.

Sans' eyed turned blank.

Sans:  
and you're still the same guy with 25% petroleum and 75% beer. what a joke.

Grillby:  
Are you threatening me?

Sans:  
you started it.

Frances:  
Okay... I think we can talk about this peacefully?

The crowd looked at the three of them, all waiting for a fight to happen. Grillby slowly grabbed a pint glass from his counter.

Grillby:  
It's treason then...

He quickly threw the glass at Sans, who missed it. The crowd turned into a restaurant fight. The pianist soon played a fast-paced music to set the mood, as everyone engaged in a fight.

Sans:  
aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! piss off, flame!!!

Frances was so confused on how the fight really erupted.

The fight continued. Someone was thrown out of the window, there's banging of the heads on the tables, and being hit in the head by glasses.

Grillby:  
I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU KNOW THAT!!!

Sans:  
what did i do? i said we paid the rent!!!

Frances soon glared at Sans with a stubborn face. The pianist was also thrown out of the window and the music stopped, slowly stopping the fight. The crowd fell asleep. Sans and Frances got out of the restaurant.

Sans:  
are you alright?

Frances:  
I should ask you that. Are you alright? Because you're the one who got more bruises than Grillby.

Sans:  
yeah... i'm really sorry that i got into a fight.

Frances:  
You should not have done that. That is bad.

Sans:  
i know... i'm really sorry.

Frances:  
Let's go back to Gerson's to treat those injuries, and maybe get a sermon from Paps.


	7. Records of the Old Fable

Papyrus:  
WHAT!!!??

Sans:  
i'm sorry, bruh. grillby can't stop blabbering his mouth. even though frances paid enough, he still can't stop.

Napstablook:  
Nah, don't worry about him. He'll calm down eventually. Besides, an old flame's mind is not the kind of thing that forgets.

Gerson:  
That man is just a crazy guy. If no one agrees with him, he starts fighting.

Frances:  
Have you been there before?

Gerson:  
A couple of times. That one time, I was served a glass of water by him, and then immediately started asking questions. When I didn't agree with him, he just took away my water and splashed it in front of my face. I was told to never fight him, and let the man fight anyone. Wa ha ha, the hell with him!

Frances:  
Oh my!

Gerson:  
I know! I- It's ridiculous!

Papyrus:  
Well, we shouldn't return to that place, ESPECIALLY YOU!

Sans:  
huh? i'm not gonna return to that goddamn restaurant if the owner's all but that arrogant.

Napstablook:  
Welp... I think we should get going. We need to go further north if we wanna meet him.

Frances:  
Yeah I guess... thanks, Gerson, for taking us in for a little while.

Gerson:  
Wa ha ha! Don't mention it, my child! But before you go... I'd like to give you this.

Gerson gave her two things: a cloudy glass and a torn notebook.

Frances:  
W... What is this for?

Gerson:  
Just something of a souvenir from me. Kt might help you on your journey. I've heard that the next place after this is hotter than summer. Wear your sunscreen!

Frances:  
Oh.. thank you, mister! I highly appreciate it!

And with that, they went away. Napstablook headed out to take care of some business for himself. They really didn't plan to leave Waterfall altogether, instead they wanted to explore the more mysterious places. Frances looked around the waterfalls that were flowing everywhere. She became used to seeing more and more tablets posted on walls behind the waterfalls.

Frances:  
What is this writing?

Sans:  
i do not know, but it seems it has something to do with everything.

Frances read all of the tablets, one by one.

> _**Loss of future - This is what we've never dreamt of.** _
> 
> _**Yet this is the new reality we're facing.** _
> 
> _**It is never too late to look up, but a challenge is rising.** _
> 
> _**We must keep our lives rolling, because our SOUL is burning.** _
> 
> _**A new hope will rise to bring back what was once our life.** _
> 
> _**An angel will bring henceforth our freedom.** _
> 
> _**A hero from the surface.** _
> 
> _**We shan't look down and silence.** _
> 
> _**We must keep on, because our SOUL is burning.** _

Frances:  
I don't get it.

Papyrus:  
It's an old saying... after he ascended the throne, that saying was everywhere, I think.

Sans:  
i barely know some words. good thing i saw these things.

Frances:  
When was this here?

Papyrus:  
I don't know... but that thing's everywhere. It's a saying that turned into a prophecy.

Frances:  
Huh... then maybe it is true.

Sans:  
kid... it is always true. a beacon of light, to be exact.

All of a sudden, Frances realized that one of the tablets has an engraving on the left of its frame. When she observed it, it turned out to be characters from an old language of the Underground. Frances memorized the engraving and tried to find the nearest library, which turned out to be an abandoned one. They then headed to the history section to learn about the mysterious characters.

Frances:  
Hmm... it doesn't seem to show up here in the books.

Papyrus found something in one of the books.

Papyrus:  
Oh take a look at this! It says here that those characters are from an ancient lexicon known as "Delta". Each character corresponds to an alphabet which can be translated easily since Delta is semi-broken English.

Sans:  
that's so cool!

One by one, they decipher the characters and wrote down what they got.

**471** **Hotland** **.**   
**I was the former [rezirscher] of one of the [** **temas** **] of Alberton Laboratories. Come to me if you [** **feuend** **] this code, then we'll talk.**

Frances:  
What is rezirsch-- oh... RESEARCHER!

Papyrus:  
How can you tell?

Frances:  
You said that it's semi-broken English, so I figured that the spellings would be wrong but the pronunciation would be the same! Although, I don't know what "temas" is.

Sans:  
But what's bugging me is... what is Alberton Laboratories?

Papyrus turned his back on them and went quickly to search for the records. He came back with a handful of books to unpack for them.

Frances:  
That's a lot, Paps.

Papyrus:  
I know it's a lot, but we gotta find out this Alberton Laboratories. It might be essential.

Sans:  
can we just track down this researcher? maybe he'll spill the beans for us!

Papyrus:  
It's best if we know some of it, so please cooperate!

They kept searching, scanning every books they can find about the existence of Alberton. They found a spool of metal wire behind the book of the Underground's scientific history.

Frances:  
W- Why is there a spool of wire here?

Papyrus:  
O.... Oh I always wanted to see one of these!

Sans:  
what is it?

Papyrus:  
It's a recording from a wire. It was a thing back then... King Asriel tried to push it into the market, but it just had to be destroyed by nothing but books and papers! It was a cool machine anyway.

Frances:  
But can we play it?

Papyrus:  
I don't know if they still have a wire recorder here. Hold on...

Papyrus scrounged around the library to look for the age-old instrument. He found one at the back room. It was covered in dust, and it looks like it has been sitting there not used for quite some time.

Papyrus:  
Let's see. You put your spool casing right on this wheel right here... you then pull out an end of the wire then snap it here... then turn this hand crank as long as you can and let it do its job.

Papyrus did just that and the machine started working. At first there was silence, but then they started to hear strange noises. Suddenly, a man started talking.

> _**Recording start 001... This is a recording from Dr. Alba. I am one of the founders of the** _ _**Alberton** _ _**Laboratories, along with Dr. Alkai. We are a team of researchers who are tasked by King Aster to research an unknown energy source known as the SOUL. I believe that the value of SOUL to our** _ _**monsterkind** _ _**is high, and we believe that this substance will give us a way to get up to the surface and take back what's ours. We will be proud if we succeed on this mission, and hope to be given a recognition. Recording end 001...** _
> 
> _**Recording end 002... I am Dr. Alba. Here is test subject 045. The test will involve an injection of DETERMINATION to the young bodies of these creatures. Begin test... the subject seems to be** _ _**fine-** _ _**Oh no. ABORT!! ABORT THE SESSION!!** _

The recording ended here with static as it reaches the end of the wire.

Sans:  
what... was that?

Papyrus:  
They're testing on us? Determination???

Frances:  
It seems... that Alberton is testing on different kinds of monsters the DETERMINATION... something about the SOUL.

Sans:  
but... that wasn't enough, right? we need more answers.

Frances:  
Yes... so we should go to Dr. Alba!

Papyrus:  
Are you crazy!? You still don't know what he did to those poor things?

Frances:  
We'll be heading there to get some answers... the question is... Where?

Sans:  
there's a location here in that transcript of the symbols... 471 Hotland.

Frances:  
So we go to Hotland! From there, we'll see and find who Dr. Alba really is.


	8. Hotland

They went out of the library and headed north to Hotland, where most of the heat source that regulates the Underground's temperature resonates.

But before they arrived at the entrance to that place, they encountered a monster with no arms, yet he has the same height as Frances. All of a sudden, a motherly voice was heard, seems to be shouting the name of the encountered one. The monster left them with no hesitation.

As they arrived at the entrance, the once cold breeze of the Waterfall turned into a hot one, because Hotland is a place full of lava. Though it seems to be impossible to live there, lots of people are found chilling in their stations.

Frances:  
Whoa... what a place. It's so hot in here.

Sans:  
not for us skellies!!

Papyrus:  
What do you mean? I'm getting hot as well!

Sans:  
welp... i guess it doesn't apply to me.

They soon found a small station that acts as a store front. When they approached it, a cat-like figure appeared.

Papyrus:  
Oh look. IT'S TEMMIE!!

Temmie:  
hOI!¡! welcom to... da TeM ¡shOP! ooooohhhhh!!!!! human... So ¡¡¡coOt!!!

Temmie then pulled Frances' hand and pinched both her cheeks.

Frances:  
Thank you... But that's not... necessary.

Sans:  
gotta hand it to them. they love everything.

Frances tried to massage her cheeks because of excessive pinching that she got from Temmie.

Papyrus:  
Umm... don't mind if I asked, but what do you sell?

Temmie:  
¡hOI! tem sel tem flAkes!!!!!

Papyrus checked out her items, which is basically Tem Flakes in different prices, with one being 1000Gs just to pay for Temmie's college. With their combined money, they bought everything from her, including the college fee. Temmie was shocked to witness history being made. She then left the store to go to college and came back 10 minutes later with a graduation hat on.

Temmie:  
Finally, I graduated from college. WAIT A MINUTE... WHY IS MY VOICE LIKE THIS?? WHAT THE HECK'S HAPPENING!!?

Frances:  
Calm down, calm down! You just graduated, so congratulations!

Sans:  
yeah... at least now, we can understand you.

Papyrus:  
I think this is all the Tem Flakes. Thanks!

Temmie:  
Guess I'm living the rich life! WOOHOO!!!

Temmie then left her station to head out to the hidden village in Waterfall.

Sans:  
that... was weird.

They continued walking down the scorching path. They had to be careful because one mishap will leave them falling down the pit full of lava. As they reached the center of Hotland, they were stopped by two royal guards.

Guard 1:  
Hey! You three! Stop!

The guards ran towards them.

Guard 2:  
We've received a random warning from our dear lord, King Aster, about two skeletons and a human wearing a purple striped sweatshirt wandering around Waterfall for some reason. Sounds scary, huh?

Guard 1:  
But don't worry! We'll take you someplace safe from harm. If those three ever showed up, they'd be met with fire and fury!

Frances:  
[Did they know?]

Sans:  
[oh crap. what now?]

Papyrus:  
[Oompf. We're do dead.]

They followed the guards' orders, but as soon as they were about to walk away, one of the guards soon struck a nerve.

Guard 1:  
Hold up. I have a feeling that we might be missing something...

Guard 2:  
I dunno, man. Maybe you're drifting.

Guard 1:  
No! I meant... there's something we're really skipping from our minds!

The guards panned their heads to the three.

Guard 2:  
Bro... are you thinking... what I'm thinking?

Guard 1:  
I know man... this is so mega embarrassing.

Guard 2:  
Welp... we gotta follow orders. We might have to sentence y'all... to death or something.

And with that, another battle has begun.

Papyrus:  
Guards! This is a big misunderstanding!

Guard 1:  
I know, man! I'm just doing my job!

Guard 2:  
OUR JOBS!

Guard 1:  
Right!

Frances tried to persuade them to talk about their feelings. Although they almost agreed, they kept fighting back while she dodged them all.

Guard 2:  
This sucks. Our jobs suck.

Guard 1:  
I know, right?

Frances then tried to clean the second guard's armour. The cooling dirt began to wash away, leaving the guard sweating.

Guard 2:  
Crap, this is getting hot.

The fight goes on for quite some time, while Frances kept trying to clean the second guard's armour, until he can't take it any longer.

Guard 2:  
Oh screw this. It's hot anyway.

The guard then took off his armour to cool off, baring his body in front of everyone. The other guard started to sweat for some reason. Sans and Papyrus covered the orbits of their skull out of utter shyness.

The fight still continued. Frances kept dodging without landing a single hit to them, while she convinces the first guard to talk about their feelings... until the guard snapped.

Guard 1:  
That's it. I can't take it anymore! Not like this!!

Everyone got very confused.

Guard 1:  
Like... 2. I like... LIKE you, bro! The way you fight... the way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you, bro! 02... I want to... stay like this... forever.

Guard 2:  
...

Everyone was silent for a second. Frances kept her mouth shut.

Guard 1:  
I mean... uhh... psyche! Gotcha again, bruv! Haha!!!

Guard 2:  
01...

Guard 1:  
Y- Yeah.. bro?

Guard 2:  
W- would you care for some ice cream after this...?

Guard 1:  
S- sure, man! I'd love that.

Frances then spared them, being the happy person that she was because love is in the air.

Frances:  
Let's end this fight here. I'll leave you alone.

Guard 1:  
S- Sorry for that one... we'll never do thag again.

Frances:  
It's alright!

The royal guards then left together.

Papyrus:  
What... was that?

Frances:  
It's a bond between them. A special one.

Sans:  
well in that case, we better get going. i can see a big building from here!

They continued their journey down the scorching path once more.

Papyrus:  
Oh man... it's getting... really hot.

Frances:  
I... know... but... must... keep... going...

Sans:  
poor things. heheheheh.

They finally arrived at the building. They soon knocked on the door, and it opened automatically. As they went inside, they can only see darkness, coupled with monitors and computers as the only source of light.

Frances:  
I'm scared...

Papyrus:  
Hmm....

Sans:  
is this... alberton?

Suddenly, a voice was heard near them.

...:  
Hello, visitors.

Frances:  
HUH!!?

...:  
It's finally good to meet you. Truly, a hope is rising. Welcome to Alberton Laboratories.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	9. The Laboratory That Still Stands

The three were shocked at the mysterious voice that greeted them.

Papyrus:  
Uhh... hi...?

Sans:  
hi. this is my bruh, papyrus, and this is a human, frances.

Frances:  
Um.. hi.

They all have the grinning smiles of nervousness. The mysterious voice seems to be flattered by them.

...:  
Heheheh. Do not be so terrified by my figure. We haven't met yet. Hmm... it's getting dark in here... allow me to turn on the lights.

The mysterious creature then flipped the light switch, the mysterious creature was revealed as a yellow reptilian monster wearing a lab coat with round glasses.

...:  
Guys! H- How's that... introduction of m- mine?

The three looked at each other, being always the confused ones in a really surprising scenery.

Frances:  
Umm... good!

Sans:  
terribly unique.

Papyrus:  
It's enough!

...:  
O- Oh thanks, guys! By the way... m- my name's Alphys! I am the c- current caretaker of Alberton Laboratories!

Frances:  
Oh hi, Alphys-- or Dr. Alphys?

Alphys:  
No need to be so formal! You can just call me Alphys! I suppose that you're Frances, Papyrus, and Sans! Right?

Papyrus:  
How did you know our names?

Alphys:  
Everyone in the Underground knows about you three! It's all over the news, you're the so-called "three saviours"!

Their eyes widened. How can they possibly know Frances if she's trying to hide her identity as a human?

Alphys:  
And also... I've been watching you from your entrance to Hotland.

Sans:  
that's great! [creep.]

Alphys:  
Anyways... why don't y'all s- sit down? Make yourselves at home!

Papyrus:  
Oh... okay...

They sat down on her couch beside the refrigerator. The laboratory is so organized, it's so possible to look away from how clean her place is.

Frances:  
So... umm... you're from Alberton Laboratories?

Alphys:  
Always has been. I was the assistant of Dr. Alkai ever since he said to himself to never recruit anymore scientists. Beside from Dr. Alkai, someone before me was the royal scientist of King Aster.

Papyrus:  
Who is that person?

Alphys:  
Dr. Alba... my father. They both worked together to put up this laboratory for its research programs and to provide training and recruitment for monsters, because let's face it... everyone here is in a bad state now, and my family's the only one who can solve it...

Sans:  
where is your father now?

Alphys:  
... I don't... know. King Aster began to seize this lab from us, because... he k- knew that it would be of great profit to him. My dad suddenly went missing and Dr. Alkai was sentenced to death for treason. And me? Well... assigned as the royal scientist with no proper training...

Frances:  
Oh man... that's awful.

Alphys:  
I know, right? But I hate this lab too... They became so keen to experimenting with.... SOUL... Determination. I- It's too hard to contain... I felt so bad for their suffering that I regret being a daughter of a founder. After they both left, I sealed everything shut... I don't wanna be another abomination to the monsters... I don't want to inherit the mistakes that my family has been doing for years... it's time to stop.

Alphys started bursting into tears in front of them. The three approached her for comfort.

Frances:  
It's all right, Alphys. We get it now...

Papyrus:  
Yeah... it's not your fault...

Sans:  
yeah... you're still clean...

Alphys then slowly stopped crying, calming her nerves.

Alphys:  
You know what? No... I gotta face this. I need to open it again. You're the only ones who know about this.

Sans:  
do you really let people in here just to expose your inner feelings towards them? the feels...

Alphys:  
No... nobody comes here... Just the guards... for daily inspection.

Alphys then stood up on her own two feet and walked towards a door.

Alphys:  
It's time you know the truth. Come with me. This is not the Alberton Laboratories, but beyond this door is the one.

The three followed suit. Alphys opened the door then closed it... she then pushed the buttons behind them, revealing that it is an elevator that leads to the basement. But suddenly, the elevator malfunctioned then turned itself off. They soon started falling down quickly. The speed is so fast, that they started to float. They tried to grab to the ground in order to avoid being slammed if the elevator reached the ground.

The elevator stopped with a loud thud. The doors opened, and exposed a dark and eerie hallway.

Alphys:  
Welcome to the true Alberton Laboratories.

Papyrus:  
Ow... my head hurts.

The three felt so ill during the downfall that they can barely even walk. Alphys walked straight forward, as if nothing happened.

As they were exploring the dark hallway, lots of screens can be seen. They're flashing logs that came from Dr. Alba and Dr. Alkai's experimentation.

> **ENTRY NUMBER 1**   
>  **This is it. The moment where we will play God and uncover the basic principles of the SOUL. I will use its potential to destroy this dictatorship and free the monsters from suppression.**
> 
> **ENTRY NUMBER 2**   
>  **Dr.** **Alkai** **is with us. The SOUL we've recovered is from a lost person that was eventually brutalized by the authorities and its body was given to me for autopsy. With the SOUL extraction in progress, we can already see its potential. It's red and powerful.**
> 
> **ENTRY NUMBER 3**   
>  **Dr.** **Alkai** **finally managed to extract the SOUL from a human being. We can now see if we can replicate its vitals from a monster's SOUL. But the monster's SOUL does not last longer than a human one, and extracting it from monster requires heavy task. Even if we did, the host monster would immediately die. If only...**
> 
> **ENTRY NUMBER 5**   
>  **Dr.** **Alkai** **is out for his recession. Human SOUL preservation process was a success. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death... The will to live... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this one... DETERMINATION.**

The entry screens ended from here. At the end of the hallway lies the center door with two pathways on both sides.

Papyrus:  
I don't like where this is going.

Sans:  
me too...

Alphys:  
This is the lobby... the center door is missing some parts, but we can fix that one. Let's split...

Frances:  
Okay... Sans and I will take the right... while you and Paps will take the left.

Papyrus:  
Sounds fair. See ya... I'm gonna die here.

Alphys:  
Relax, Paps... you're gonna be fine! The subjects here seems to be all dead... so we'll be just okay.

Papyrus:  
O- Okay if you say so...

Alphys:  
[Assuming if they're already dead from suffocation.]

They all went to their task: Open the central door.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Note:**

> MY VERY FIRST FANFIC I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS FROM TWO YEARS AGO :0000


End file.
